Marine sound navigation and ranging (sonar) display devices typically include one or more transmit devices to generate a sound beam into a body of water and one or more receive devices to detect the reflections of the sound beam. The sonar display devices may also include a processing element that calculates sonar data based on the reflections to generate a sonar image that is shown on a display. The sonar image typically includes a representation of underwater objects and the water bed in the vicinity of a marine vessel on which the sonar display device is mounted.